The Borrower
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had learned that Sakura Haruno did not borrow. She stole. "I steal your stuff because you stole my heart." SasuSaku One-shot AU


**Hey people! I know, it's been a while, but frankly, I was too lazy, and nowhere near motivated enough to write anything. So I didn't. I don't think I am right now either, but it's been super hot (to me) in England lately, my house is apparently a sauna, and I have a day off of work with nothing to do, and it was my birthday a couple of weeks ago. 19 and oh so very mature. **

**Like your face.**

**Anyhoo, lately I have begun writing so many stories it's unreal, though most of them are just documents with nothing but an Author's Note and the summary. I've come up with so many summaries … but today, I actually want to get something done. Finally.**

**Summary: Sasuke Uchiha learned had that Sakura Haruno did not borrow. She stole. "I steal your stuff because you stole my heart." SasuSaku AU**

**Disclaimer: One Kakashi keyring and an Akatsuki cloak are the only things that belong to me, but that's only because I had to buy them. I think Naruto would cost a bit too much for moi. **

**So here it goes.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Borrower.**

_...Aged 6..._

"Now, I want you all to find a partner and do some colouring in."

Almost every child got up from their chairs and ran to their best friends, giggling and grabbing the crayons they wanted to begin their fun-filled task.

A small, pink-haired girl with large emerald eyes wandered aimlessly around the classroom, searching for someone else who didn't have a partner.

Sakura Haruno was a very shy child, and often kept to herself when she was in play group. Some of the children bullied her for her 'funny forehead' and 'silly hair', but she had learned to ignore them … for the most part. Sakura was quite smart, and she knew that there were thirty children in this class. With every student there, she knew there had to be _someone_ else who didn't have anyone to colour with.

Emerald scanned the room once again, looking at every pairing. The loud blonde girl – Ino – had snatched another quiet girl in the class – Hinata – to, more than likely, do most of the colouring in for her. Shikamaru – the boy who always slept – was partnered with the bigger child, Chouji. He was eating a packet of crisps while the lazy-head doodled on the sheet of paper. The boy with brown hair – Kiba – and his stuffed dog – Akamaru – were partnered with the other loud blonde in the class, Naruto.

Sakura continued to scan the area, and suddenly came across the other single person sitting by himself in the far corner of the room, silently colouring. A smile graced her lips and she skipped over to the boy.

The boy – whose name she didn't remember ever learning – usually sat by himself. A lot of the girls stared at him a lot, but Sakura wasn't sure if it was because he always seemed so lonely or if they liked his hair that was midnight black and stuck up at the back (and it reminded Sakura of a chicken's butt). The girls probably stared at his hair.

As she approached the table, she stood silently, waiting for him to notice her. The boy continued to colour, as if he was completely unaware of her presence.

The young girl wasn't deterred, however, and chose to stay standing in front of the table, awaiting acknowledgement from the boy.

She was sure a few minutes had passed before the boy eventually sighed and glanced up from his – very neatly done – picture. "What?"

The boy took a proper look at the girl. She had long, pink hair, and the brightest pair of green eyes he had ever seen. She had also been sporting a large, annoying smile on her face until he had spoken. Now she just looked taken aback, obviously expecting a nicer greeting.

"I just wondered if you wanted someone to colour with. You look lonely, and the teacher said we had to colour in pairs…"

"No."

Sakura blinked and looked to the floor. She never liked colouring by herself, and she knew that no one else would colour with her, having already been with their partners for most of the morning. Sakura heard giggling behind her, and turned her head to see Ino at her table, laughing at Sakura while Hinata attempted to reach a crayon that was far closer to Ino than herself.

"Hey, Forehead, Sasuke-kun doesn't want to work with you. No one does. Go work somewhere else."

"Ino Yamanaka. Do I have to put you in the Time-Out corner?"

Ino pouted and shook her head at the teacher, glaring slightly at Hinata, who, rather than ask Ino for the crayon she wanted, had eventually gotten up from her seat to reach it.

Sakura sniffed. She was used to the horrible words from Ino-Pig (a nickname she would never say out loud), but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

She was about to leave the table, until the sound of a scraping chair caught her attention. She looked up and saw the chair beside the boy – whose name was apparently Sasuke – had been twisted out slightly, while Sasuke continued to draw and colour. Sakura's smile resurfaced and she bounced into the chair next to Sasuke – much to the irritation of Ino-Pig – and set the piece of paper she had been holding flat on the table.

Sasuke carefully watched the pink-haired girl from the corner of his eye, and almost smirked when she scrunched her nose up cutely.

Wait.

Not cutely.

Annoyingly.

Yes. That's the word Sasuke meant. Sasuke didn't find things cute. Ever.

Especially the way this girl's nose crinkled.

Or how her blue flowery dress seemed to suit her.

Or the way her emerald eyes stared longingly towards his crayons.

Wait …

"Hey, can I borrow some crayons?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't find her cute, he didn't like her, and he most certainly wasn't going to let her use _his_ crayons.

"Sure."

The smile never left the girl's face as she reached over and took a light green crayon, followed by a bright yellow.

"Thanks. I promise to give them back to you. By the way, I'm Sakura."

Sasuke grunted and went back to his colouring, but before Sakura got back to hers, she heard his silky, and quite deep – for a six year old – voice say something else.

"I'm Sasuke."

* * *

_...Aged 12..._

"Ino-Pig, I'm gonna kill you!"

A collection of sighs were heard in the school cafeteria, as a pink-haired girl's screeching was heard long before she was even near the vicinity of said place.

Seconds later, a blonde female ran into the room, a smug smirk on her face as she ran towards the table surrounded by her friends. She practically jumped into a chair and covered her face with a tray from the table, and giggles were heard from behind it.

A while later, the previously mentioned pink-haired girl stormed into the canteen, a look of complete anger on her face, and light green paint mixed into her pastel hair.

"Ahh, so it's paint today. How do you manage to find something new all the time? I'm impressed, Ino."

This had become routine for the rest of the school population by now. Around this time every day, Ino Yamanaka managed to find something new to thoroughly piss off her best friend, one Sakura Haruno, for a laugh.

Ino looked at Tenten from behind the tray, who had a slight look of awe in her eyes, "What can I say? I'm just amazing like that."

"Ino, dearie … wanna tell me why you decided to put paint in my hair?"

The other occupants of the table gulped audibly. This side to Sakura – the calm and sweet one – was perhaps the girl at her most dangerous. Ino giggled nervously and placed the tray between herself and Sakura. "You can't hurt me, Sakura! You love me, remember?"

Sakura glared at the tray, and pushed it into Ino's face. To this day, she had no clue why this annoying Barbie was her best friend. Giggles erupted at the table at Ino's sulk, and Sakura sat down beside her, greeting her friends as if nothing had happened. No one dared talk about her different coloured hair, in fear of sending her back into Evil Mode.

"Your hair is green."

Silence met the table as Sakura turned around to face one of her other best friends. Her dangerous, run-for-your-life smile was back on her face and she tilted her head to one side, giving off a look of innocence that couldn't be more ironic at this moment.

"Thank you for that observation, Sasuke. I hadn't noticed. I'm so glad you told me, or I never would've known!"

If Sasuke was drowning in the sarcasm that flowed from her mouth, he didn't show it, and grunted before sitting in the last vacant chair at the table – the one next to Sakura. Sakura huffed and ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the stickiness the paint had caused. After one last glare at Ino, who looked anywhere but the green eyes of her best friend, Sakura folded her arms and put them on the table. She vaguely watched her friends eat their food, fully aware that she hadn't got any of her own. Fully aware, and fully not bothered.

"Hey, Sasuke, you know you love me …"

Sasuke barely glanced at the pinkette before he continued eating, fully aware of what she was going to say. Fully aware, and fully not bothered.

"Can I borrow some food?"

Sasuke sighed. "Are you gonna give it back?"

A cheeky grin began to form on Sakura's lips, "If you want it back."

Sasuke scowled. They had this conversation more often then not. It seemed ever since he said 'sure' to her borrowing his crayons (which she never did return, he realised) in that one class that one time, she had never left him, or his things, alone. But he wasn't going to give in. Even if the way she pouted was c-

No.

He wasn't going to say cute.

He was going to say … childish.

Yes. That's the word he was going to use. He didn't find her cute, he didn't like her, and he most certainly wasn't going to give her _his_ food. There was no way he would say 'sure' like all those years ago.

"Hn."

Taking that as an opportunity to feast, Sakura smiled brightly and grabbed some fries off of the Uchiha's plate, apparently not taking any notice of his death glare aimed at her. She munched happily, turning around to talk to Ino, deliberately letting pieces of potato fly out of her mouth towards the blonde as punishment for her now green hair.

Naruto, who was sitting opposite Sasuke, wiggled his blonde eyebrows and smirked at the boy, almost as if he knew something that the Uchiha didn't. Which was impossible.

Naruto didn't know anything.

A good few minutes later, Sasuke's plate was empty, thanks mostly to Sakura, who, apparently when she said she'd take 'some', had meant 'take three quarters' of his lunch.

The bell rang, and the cafeteria became bustling with most students attempting to leave for class. Sakura and her table stood up, casually making their way towards their lessons. Sakura had chosen to just leave the paint in until she got home, where she'd be able to wash it properly, and decided to instead make the rest of Ino's day a living hell.

Ino had already run ahead, leading a poor Hinata by the arm as a 'witness' to anything Sakura might do, and Sakura and Sasuke ended up walking out of the cafeteria side by side. As he was about to turn left into a corridor, a small hand had grabbed his arm, and he turned around, eyebrow raised.

Sakura stood there, her hand still resting on the crook of his elbow, and smiling her brilliant (not brilliant, his mind all but yelled at him) smile at him.

"Just wanted to say … thanks … for letting me eat your food."

Sasuke just stood there, watching the way she spoke. He wasn't sure why he had always acted different around her. For six years, she had been constantly 'borrowing' things from him, annoying him, and making him think things that an Uchiha couldn't – shouldn't – think.

But, whatever it was, he liked it.

"So … yeah. Thanks, Sasuke."

He nodded once to show he had listened, and continued to look at her, as she did him. He didn't dare move, despite knowing that he shouldn't – couldn't – be late for class, for the simple reason that he partially enjoyed the way her hand was still around his arm. It sent a feeling of warmth through him, even though the weather around the school was pretty cold.

Sakura caught a glance at the large clock on the wall, "Oh, crap, we're gonna be late for out classes. Well, I'll see you later?"

Sasuke grunted once more in response and watched as she turned in the opposite direction, smirking when she almost tripped over her feet whilst running to be on time.

The Uchiha shook his head and walked towards his class, his entire being suddenly feeling a lot colder than a few minutes ago.

* * *

_...Aged 18..._

"I can't believe the homework we've gotta do. Hinata, you'll help me with it, right?"

"Ino, when you s-say 'help me with it', you m-mean 'do it for me', don't you?"

Ino looked sheepish at the timid girl, who rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll start it off. I'll help w-with the rest."

"You are SO the best. I'm promoting you to Best Friend. Sakura can suck it. She does nothing for me."

Hinata giggled as the two girls arrived at their destination in the courtyard, known around the school as 'their spot'. They placed their bags down and sat on the grass – it was an unusually hot day in Konoha for the time of year, and the girls were definitely enjoying it.

"Hey, Ino-Pig, I got that stupid magazine you wanted. It took me forever to find. You're so lucky I love you."

Ino looked up to see Sakura walking up to them, a magazine gripped in her hand. She threw it towards the blonde, and, if it wasn't for Ino's 'ninja reflexes' (as she so often called it), it would've hit her square in the face. Sakura chuckled and sat beside the two girls, "So, how was your last hour of torture?"

"It was horrible. Asuma-sensei gave us a whole load of equations we're supposed to 'work out'. I love that guy, seriously, he's my favourite teacher and all, but come on. No one can work out this crap he gave us!"

"Except m-me."

"Except Hinata."

Sakura smiled and picked some of the grass absent mindedly. Ino went to reading her pointless magazine and Hinata began her homework, most likely getting ready to answer the questions for Ino, too.

Sakura always loved having a free lesson. Even more so when she got to share it with her friends. On a lovely day like this, she doubted much would ruin her good mood.

"Teme! I found them!"

… She was wrong.

Holding a fist full of picked grass, Sakura waited for the blonde bundle of energy to bound towards them, until he was close enough for her to throw it at him.

"Hello, angels!"

Instead of receiving the "Hello, Naruto" that he had been expecting (wanting), Naruto was suddenly covered in a mass of grass that was now sticking to his t-shirt. He pouted before plopping himself onto the ground beside the pinkette. Soon after, someone sat down on the opposite side of Sakura, and she turned her head to find Sasuke, cross-legged on the grass, eyes closed, looking somewhat peaceful.

"Stop staring at me."

Sakura's eyes widened, unaware that she had been actually staring at the onyx-eyed male. Her cheeks turned rosy and she turned away, finding the grass on Naruto's t-shirt a lot more interesting, and began peeling bits off.

Sasuke opened his eyes and watched her. She was being very careful to avoid eye contact with him, and she made it so painfully obvious it was a wonder the others hadn't picked up on it. Her long hair hung loosely around her face and down her back, ending at her elbow. It was shining in the sunlight and swayed slightly in the light breeze. Her slender hands were constantly brushing against Naruto's torso in an attempt to remove the grass she had put there, and Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the Dobe. He didn't know why, but something about the way she slid her hands along his chest just -

No. He refused to think about it like that. He refused to think about _anything_ like that. She was his friend, they had known each other for around 12 years, and he wasn't going to let his evil hormones decide that this annoying girl would be the one he would like.

Sasuke sighed. He needed a distraction. He grabbed his backpack and unzipped it, taking out a book that he was currently reading. He just needed to ignore the girl that kept invading his thoughts, and read. Reading solved everything.

Sasuke was becoming engrossed in the book. The sounds of the outside world were beginning to fade. It was working. In a matter of moments, he wouldn't even remember the pinkette's existence.

"What'cha reading?"

He was _so_ close.

Sasuke ignored the feminine voice, attempting to get back into his reading mode.

"It looks good."

Glare.

"Can I read it when you're done?"

"No."

Sakura pouted. In however long she'd known Sasuke, he had never actually said no to her before. She watched Sasuke as he deliberately avoided any sort of eye contact, knowing that he could easily give in after looking at her pouting face for too long.

Sakura huffed and turned instead to survey the rest of the group. Ino was still looking through her pointless magazine of pointless things; and even Naruto had taken an interest in it, as he crouched over Ino's shoulder to get a good look at whatever the female blonde was reading. Hinata was still doing homework, and Kiba and Neji – Sakura wondered when they even arrived – were arguing about something, and TenTen, who must've arrived with the other two, was just watching them in amusement.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke and watched him again. He had gone back to his reading, and she couldn't help but look at how his midnight hair blew slightly in the breeze, and the concentration on his face made her giggle.

"What's so funny?"

Sakura's giggle halted straight away, unaware that it was louder than she thought it would be. Sasuke lifted his eyes to meet hers, and watched as a slight blush tinted her cheeks. She raised her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, her light green fingernails brushing through it, attempting to tame it from the breeze. She avoided answering the question, and Sasuke smirked lightly. He glanced at his bag before placing his book face up on the ground, and began to shuffle through it, not missing the confusion written on the pinkette's face.

After a minute or so, Sasuke retrieved something from the bag and handed it to Sakura. She took the object and observed it, noticing it was a book. She flipped the book back and forth and felt it's weight in her hands, before looking at Sasuke with the same amount of confusion as before.

"It's a series of books. You have to read that one before this one."

Sakura's mouth (ruby red lips, Sasuke partially noted) formed an 'o', and she looked back at the book, a smile making it's way onto her face, "Can I borrow this one, then?"

Sasuke rolled eyes. His books were very precious to him (a secret he would never reveal to his friends), and after twelve years of knowing the pinkette, he knew all too well her definition of the word 'borrow'. This series of books were ones he had already read several times before (a secret he would never reveal to his friends) and were probably his favourite thing in the world at this present time.

An image of a certain female popped into his head, daring him to rethink that previous statement, but he shoved it to the back of his mind, locked it in a cage and threw away the key.

Sakura was most certainly _not_ his most favourite thing in the world. He didn't find her cute, he didn't like her, and he most certainly wasn't going to let her read _his_ books.

"Hello? Sasuke? You in there?"

"Whatever."

"… What?"

"You can borrow the book."

Sakura grinned from ear to ear. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. Pink hair was forced behind the girl's ear once more, and Sakura opened the book to begin reading. Sasuke's onyx eyes lingered on the girl that had always captured his attention, and he soon understood what she meant when she laughed at his 'concentration' on the book, for she already seemed more focused on the book than he had been through the whole lunch. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, and turned his head to see Ino's baby blue ones staring at him in amusement, one perfect eyebrow lifted higher on her forehead. She glanced back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura, then winked at the male and turned back to her magazine, a sly smile spread on her lips.

That was not gonna be good.

* * *

_...Age 21..._

"Sakura, you need to go home and rest. You've been working far too much lately, and I'm concerned."

Sakura sighed and raised an eyebrow at her boss, "Tsunade, you're not concerned. You're never concerned."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, smiling sheepishly, "Fine. You working more means I have to pay you more, and I like my money."

"If you liked your money you wouldn't gamble all the time."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "Shut up. Go home. I'm giving you the weekend off."

Sakura smiled and hugged the blonde, careful not to suffocate on the woman's larger-than-average breasts. Tsunade noticed and chuckled, before softly pushing the girl away, "Go. Before I have security escort you out."

Sakura chuckled and left the office, her hands playing with the end of her ponytail. She was fully aware that she had been working a lot, and, although she enjoyed working at the hospital, she was happy to be relaxing for a change.

"Hello, this is Konoha Hospital, how may I help? Oh, sorry, could you hang on a minute? Hey, Forehead! Are you going home?"

Sakura turned to Ino, who was behind the receptionist desk, the phone she had been talking into held away from her mouth.

"Yeah. Tsunade threatened to call security if I didn't leave now."

Ino scoffed, "Please. What exactly could Izumo and Kotetsu do? I still don't know how they became security guards…"

Sakura laughed and gestured to the phone, where she could hear a loud voice on the other end, "You better answer that. They don't sound too happy."

Ino sighed, her blonde ponytail being twisted around a finger on her free hand, "Yeah, I guess. Oh, by the way, there's someone waiting outside for you."

After a wink and a sly smirk, Ino went back to the person on the phone, "Sorry about that, I was having an urgent conversation with one of the doctors."

Sakura shook her head and began to walk out the building. _Doctor_ … it still sounded weird to her.

The automatic doors slid open as she got closer, and the pinkette remembered Ino saying that someone was waiting for her. She turned her head around, until she came across a man leaning against one of the pillars, his arms folded and eyes closed. Upon hearing the doors open, he looked up and emerald eyes clashed with onyx.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "Hello to you, too."

Sakura smiled and hit his arm playfully, "You know I didn't mean it like that. How did you know I was leaving now?"

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "Hn."

With a roll of the eyes, Sakura turned and began walking, gesturing for Sasuke to follow. He was soon in step with her, and the two walked in comfortable silence for a while.

Sakura turned her eyes to observe the male. His hands were stuffed into his pockets (as always), his face looked impassive (as always) and his hair was in it's chicken-butt style (as always). Sakura was amazed at how he had managed to stay exactly the same since they were six years old, and, if she was being honest with herself, that he was still friends with her. Even she found it hard to put up with herself at times, and she had no idea how he managed to do it.

She went to turn left around a corner, towards her house, but was stopped by a strong, warm hand wrapped around her elbow. She turned and looked at Sasuke, who gently led her in the opposite direction.

"Umm, Sasuke … my house is that way …"

"Hn. We're not going to your house."

Beyond confused now, Sakura just let Sasuke lead her to wherever it was he planned to go.

Sasuke didn't let go of her arm for the whole journey, and was revelling in the feel of her arm in his grasp. He continued to walk, not daring to look back at the confused female, for he knew he would do something stupid and non-Uchiha-ish.

Over the years of high school, and after it had finished, Sasuke had been forced to listen to Ino and Naruto constantly telling him how he felt about the pinkette behind him (and how it was "totally obvious", as Ino always said). He refused to listen to them for the longest of times, but had recently come to the realisation that he did, in fact, have feelings for her. He wasn't prepared to say what those feelings were yet, but he knew that they were ones that Sakura would see in those cheesy romance movies that she was still trying to make him watch.

Sasuke finally stopped, and let Sakura take in her surroundings. He had taken her to a secluded part of the local park that few people knew about, a small grassy space with part of the lake running beside it calmly, and the way the sun shined made the area look all the more magical to the female.

As she looked, she noticed a little picnic set up, and a blonde male sitting at it, looking as if he was guarding it with his life. Sakura raised her eyebrow, her moment of perfection slightly ruined upon seeing one of her best friends.

When the blonde noticed their arrival, he grinned like a Cheshire cat, jumping up from his spot and walking over to them, "Hey, guys! The picnic's all good, I killed every ant that tried anything, and no one else has been here. I didn't eat a thing either! Go me!"

Sasuke carefully looked at the picnic, before deciding that Naruto was telling the truth. He shoved some money into his best friend's hand, and noticed how his face lit up.

"Thanks. Go buy ramen or something."

Though Sasuke's real meaning behind that was 'go away', Naruto ignored that and hugged the boy, "Woah, seriously?! I like smitten Sasuke!"

With that, Naruto ran off, waving a final goodbye to Sakura, to avoid being hit by the Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes and led Sakura to the blanket on the ground, and the two sat down comfortably opposite each other. Sakura continued to look around in awe, "I had no idea this place even existed …"

"Hn. Have some food."

Sakura looked at the food on the blanket hungrily. She had been at the hospital since the early hours of the morning. She never really had much of a break, so she hadn't been able to eat much all day, and the food she did have was from a vending machine, so seeing all this appetizing food before her almost made her mouth water.

She tucked in greedily, and Sasuke just watched, while taking a tomato from a bowl and having small bites. He was aware that organising a random picnic in a remote area of the park was quite out of character for him, but Sakura seemed too hungry to even notice.

Sakura slowed down her pace on the food, suddenly remembering that she had company. She smiled sheepishly as she took a little bite of the cake she had picked up, not noticing the small amount of cream that smudged onto her nose.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked, as he leaned forward to brush the cream off. Sakura sat as still as a statue as Sasuke's hand cupped her chin, his finger sliding down her nose to rid it of the cream.

"You can stop blushing, it's gone now."

The shock that was previously evident on Sakura's face was immediately replaced with annoyance, and she mimicked the Uchiha Death Glare that she had received so many times before.

"Did I say you could use my own glare against me?"

"I'm just borrowing it."

"You realise that when you borrow things you have to give it back, otherwise it's just stealing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke sighed, "When we first met when we were six, you borrowed my crayons. You've borrowed food at lunch, my books, and now even my glare. I haven't had any of it back."

Sakura huffed, folding her arms across her chest, and Sasuke had a mental fight with the perverted side his brain to not look.

"I'll have you know that I have a very good reason as to why I didn't return any of those things. You're not getting back what I stole until you give me what you stole."

Sakura's eyes widened, as if she hadn't meant to speak at all. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not remembering any time that he had taken anything from Sakura, "What have I taken from you?"

The pinkette avoided eye contact, obviously not wanting to answer the question, but feeling like she had to. She muttered something that even Sasuke's keen ears didn't pick up, and the look of confusion on his face only showed her that he didn't have a clue what she said.

"I steal your stuff because … you stole my heart."

Though it wasn't much louder, Sasuke definitely heard it that time, and his eyes widened. He let the words sink in, but he was still unable to move. He'd come to terms with his feelings a while ago, but he had never even thought about her feeling the same way.

Sakura looked at the food, fidgeting nervously. As cliché as it sounded, she had liked him since they first met, and although she was proud that she had managed to keep it to herself for eighteen years, she was mentally kicking herself for admitting it now. She could see from the corner of her eye that Sasuke was completely motionless, obviously stunned at her confession, and it was obvious that once he came to his senses, he would stop being friends with her.

Sakura had stopped paying attention to everything around her and before she knew it she felt a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes widened, before she readjusted herself and was soon kissing back, much to the relief of Sasuke.

He wasn't sure what had come over him. But sitting there, watching her confess that she liked him just made his insides go crazy. The next thing he knew he was leaning over the blanket and making out with this annoying, pink-haired girl.

Due to lack of breathe, they eventually parted, and Sasuke rested his forehead on hers. His onyx eyes locked with her light green ones, and he watched the blush form on her face, before smirking softly.

He did find her cute, he did like her, and he most certainly wasn't going to let her get away.

**And I ended it there. I don't know if this was a very good ending, and I'm sorry if the last bit seems a bit rushed, but I'm actually going away for the weekend, and I'm leaving in … about 20 minutes. I'm just gonna proof-read this quickly, babble a bit in this author's note, and then I'll be off. I just wanted to get something done before I went away, and this is what I've been working like hell on the past week. So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I apologize to anyone that enjoys reading my work, I know I've been M.I.A lately, but hey, work has pretty much taken over my life. I've had a crappy week at work, and I've tried to make myself feel better by writing. I think this 12 page piece of poo has hopefully made up for my absence lately. Like I said, I have a ton of stories that have been started, and seeing any reviews I get when I come back would be very helpful to getting the other things done.**

**Naruto related now, who's been reading the manga? I mean, jeez, Sasuke really needs to wake up and stop complaining about being the only Uchiha. It's like a whole bloomin' family reunion. I had also started writing this after watching the 'Road to Sakura' episode. Am I the only people who still has no idea what the hell happened in that? :S Still, I think I've pretty much said everything I was gonna say … what the heck, I'm just gonna do this, and if I think of anything, I'll put it in the next one.**


End file.
